Piet Hein (zeevaarder)
right|thumb|350px|''Piet Hein'', een kopie uit 1629 naar een verloren gegaan origineel uit 1625 van Jan Daemen Cool thumb|220px|Standbeeld van Piet Hein in [[Delfshaven]] Piet Pieterszoon Hein (ook wel Heyn genoemd) (Delfshaven, 25 november 1577 - 17 juni 1629, Gregoriaanse kalender) was een Nederlands luitenant-admiraal en West-Indische Compagnie-Commandant. Hijzelf schreef zijn naam als Heijn. Hij werd zeer bekend door de verovering van de zogenaamde Spaanse zilvervloot in 1628. Geboorte, gevangenschap en VOC-tijd Piet Hein werd geboren in 1577 in Delfshaven als zoon van de schipper Pieter Corneliszoon Hein (overleden 1623) en Neeltgen Claeszdochter. Hij had drie jongere broers, Jacob, Simon en Cornelis, die allen koopman zouden worden. De zeer korte levensbeschrijvingen die over hem bewaard zijn gebleven, spreken van een arme afkomst, maar uit het weinige wat we van zijn vader weten, blijkt dat die in vrij goeden doen was. Van Piet Heins jeugd is niets bekend, behalve dat hij kennelijk leerde lezen en schrijven. Hij raakte vermoedelijk in 1598 op 21-jarige leeftijd samen met zijn vader in Spaanse gevangenschap, werd galeislaaf bij de vloot te Sluis en kwam pas vrij in 1602 bij een uitwisseling van gevangenen. In 1603 werd hij in West-Indië als schipper van de Kleine Neptunus opnieuw gevangen gezet en wel in Havana. Omdat zijn lot in het vaderland onbekend was, liet koopman Jan Gerritszoon Meerman zijn schip de Wassende Maen, in 1605 op handelsreis naar Cuba, speciaal informatie inwinnen. Laat in 1607 keerde Piet Hein weer terug, maar het is niet overgeleverd hoe dit precies geregeld is. Meteen trad hij in dienst bij de Vereenigde Oostindische Compagnie en vertrok als onderkoopman op de Hollandia, die deel uitmaakte van een vloot naar de Molukken. Toen men in 1609 op Bandaneira de vestiging van een fort wilde afdwingen, lokten de Bandanezen de leiders van de vloot in de val en brachten ze om. Hein werd toen schipper van de Hollandia. In 1611 keerde hij terug met een rijke lading kruidnagelen ter waarde van 100.000 guldens die echter ging broeien en bij de Azoren overboord moest worden gezet om brand te voorkomen. Na thuiskomst vestigde Hein zich in Rotterdam en trouwde op 23 september 1612 Anneke Claesdochter de Reus, de twaalf jaar oudere weduwe van zijn in 1611 in de Molukken omgekomen collega Jan de With. Daarna was hij kapitein op de koopvaardij; in 1613 had hij kennelijk een eigen schip, de Sphaera Mundi. Het echtpaar was toen welvarend genoeg om op 28 mei 1614 een groot huis te kopen voor 2900 guldens aan de Leuvenhaven. In 1617 was Hein schipper van de Neptunus, toen hij in 1618 Venetië aandeed, werd hij met zijn schip geronseld door de Venetianen om te vechten in hun conflict met Napels. Deze gedwongen zeedienst beviel kennelijk niet erg: in 1621 liet Hein zijn schip achter (het zou pas in 1623 terugkeren) en reisde over land naar huis. De neef van zijn vrouw, burgemeester van Rotterdam Abraham Janszoon de Reus, bezorgde hem toen voor een jaar een baantje als schepen in de vroedschap hoewel Hein geen poorter was, een typisch geval van "kuiperij": nepotisme door de regenten door middel van onderlinge coöptatie. Blijkens de notulen behandelde Hein zijn taak niet als een sinecure en kwam zijn verplichtingen nauwgezet en gewetensvol na. In dienst van de WIC Daarna kwam hij in dienst bij de pas opgerichte West-Indische Compagnie. Hij kreeg kaapbrieven en mocht daarmee schepen van vijandelijke mogendheden aanvallen, ook wanneer het geen oorlogsschepen waren. Dat betekende dat hij van de regering toestemming had om Spaanse en Portugese koopvaarders prijs te nemen. Dit was overigens een methode die door alle zeevarende landen werd gehanteerd; de Nederlanders hadden er zelf nog de meeste moeite mee omdat ze de leer aanhingen van het mare liberum, de vrije zee. Als kaper duikt Piet Hein daarom nog steeds op in lijsten van piraten; hoewel sommige kapers inderdaad bij tijd en wijle piraat waren of in misdadigheid voor geen zeerover onderdeden, was Hein geen bijzonder gewelddadig man; hij spande zich steeds in de discipline en vroomheid onder zijn manschappen te verbeteren. Hij drong aan op een milde houding tegenover de indianen en probeerde vrijgelaten Portugese en Spaanse zwarte slaven niet onverzorgd ergens aan land te zetten zoals door anderen vaak wel gedaan werd. Hij voerde in totaal drie expedities uit voor de WIC. In die tijd liep de oorlog erg slecht voor de Republiek. De Dertigjarige Oorlog sneed haar af van het Duitse achterland; Breda ging in 1625 verloren, de Habsburgers lieten een kapervloot opereren vanuit Lübeck en de teruglopende economie, zo vreesde men, stond op instorten. In reactie hierop werden er vele wilde plannen bedacht om de vijand aan te tasten in de koloniën. Een voorbeeld hiervan was de Nassause vloot die in een tocht vol ontberingen rond de wereld voer in de ijdele hoop en passant zowel de Spaanse zilvervloot als het Galjoen van Manilla buit te maken. De WIC-expedities waren veel realistischer en bestonden uit hele goed uitgeruste oorlogsvloten. Hein kan daardoor niet echt met de gemiddelde op eigen houtje opererende 17e eeuwse kaper vergeleken worden: hij was eigenlijk een militair commandant. Eerste tocht Voor de eerste tocht (1624-1625) werd hij op 2 november 1623 benoemd tot viceadmiraal, onder admiraal Jacob Willekens. Een vloot van 26 schepen bereikte op 8 mei 1624 de Portugese hoofdstad São Salvador (Bahia) in Brazilië. De volgende dag al leidde Hein persoonlijk de succesvolle bestorming door matrozen van het zeefort van de stad. De verdediging stortte ineen en de stad zelf viel zonder slag of stoot in handen van een landingsmacht van soldaten. Bahia werd echter op 30 april 1625 na een beleg overgegeven aan de te hulp geschoten Spaanse vloot (deze kregen het nieuws over de verovering een maand eerder dan de Nederlanders, waardoor deze net te laat kwamen met een hulpvloot om San Salvador te beschermen tegen de herovering). Op 5 augustus 1624 vertrok Piet Hein met zeven schepen uit São Salvador — waar Willekens met de meeste andere schepen op 28 juli zeil naar Nederland had gezet — om vandaar uit São Paulo de Loanda (Luanda) in de Portugese kolonie Angola, destijds een belangrijke slavenhandelsplaats, te veroveren. Door het blokkeren van de slavenhandel hoopte men het hele plantagesysteem in Amerika lam te leggen. Zelf deed de WIC tot 1635 niet aan slavenhandel die men eerst, na een onderzoek door een commissie, onethisch achtte. Omdat hij een andere vloot van drie schepen onder leiding van Filips van Zuylen miste, die ten noorden van de plaats was gelegen en die ervoor al een tevergeefse aanval op de stad had gedaan, besloot hij om dan zelf de stad maar aan te vallen op 30 oktober. De aanval mislukte echter want vanwege de eerdere activiteiten van Van Zuylen was Luanda enorm versterkt. Op 21 november gaf hij de blokkade op en probeerde vergeefs contact te leggen met het koninkrijk Congo, dat tevoren aangegeven had een bondgenootschap tegen Portugal te willen sluiten maar zich nu weer met de Portugezen verzoend bleek te hebben. Hein zette op 2 februari 1625 weer zeil voor São Salvador, waar hij op 18 april werd verrast door de aanwezigheid van de vloot van Don Fadrique de Toledo die de stad aan het belegeren was. Hij was veel te zwak om de stad te hulp te schieten en wist de hulpvloot van admiraal Boudewijn Hendrickszoon niet te vinden. Die zou pas vijf weken later op 26 mei arriveren vanuit Nederland, niet op de hoogte van de herovering. Op 5 mei vernam Hein dat de stad gevallen was en voer terug naar Nederland, zodat ook de hulpvloot niet sterk genoeg zou zijn Bahia opnieuw te veroveren. In juli kwam Hein weer thuis; op 9 augustus bracht hij verslag uit aan de Staten-Generaal waarop hem een gouden ereketting (tweehonderd gulden waard) met gouden medaille (honderd gulden) werd verleend. Datzelfde jaar liet hij zijn portret schilderen door Jan Daemen Cool, waarvan nog enkele kopieën bestaan. Een echte heldenontvangst viel hem echter niet ten deel wat hem blijkens een latere reactie toch gestoken moet hebben. Tweede tocht Voor de tweede tocht (1626-1627) werd hij door de WIC op 28 maart 1626 benoemd tot admiraal en kapitein-generaal, met het militaire opperbevel van alle Nederlandse activiteiten in Amerika. Hij zou alleen ondergeschikt zijn aan Boudewijn Hendrickszoon, de Generaal ende Opperhooft van West-Indiën. In mei vertrok hij met een hulpvloot van negen schepen naar Cuba waar Hendrickszoon zich met de hoofdvloot bevond. Op 27 augustus vernam hij dat de laatste op 2 juli was overleden. Hij verplaatste zich naar de zuidpunt van Florida in de hoop dat alle Nederlandse vloten zich daar zouden verenigen om de Spaanse zilvervloot te onderscheppen. Op 9 september passeerde die inderdaad maar Hein was nog niet versterkt zodat hij moest berichten: Het doet mij wee daer op gaan duinckend denkend soo schone occasy voorbij hebbe moeten gaen door het manckement van assestentie. Nog steeds geen contact hebbende gemaakt met de andere vloten vertrok hij hierop naar Brazilië, wat vanwege de heersende winden via een enorme omweg moest worden bereikt: de vloot voer eerst over de noord terug naar de Azoren, bereikte van daaruit in januari 1627 Sierra Leone en stak op 19 januari vanuit Afrika over naar de Braziliaanse kust die op 25 februari in zicht kwam. Met zijn negen schepen was hij te zwak om Bahia te hernemen maar hij viel een vloot van 26 Portugese schepen aan die op de rede lag en veroverde alle. Zijn eigen vlaggenschip, de Amsterdam, raakte echter vast op een zandbank en werd in de nacht door de forten wrak geschoten zodat men het zelf maar in brand stak om te voorkomen dat het in handen van de vijand zou vallen. Hein raakte in dit gevecht gewond door een musketschot in de linkerarm. Negen schepen werden prijsgenomen; de andere zeventien verbrand. Tot de buit behoorden 2564 kisten suiker en 1172 huiden. Twee slavenschepen die uit Angola aankwamen werden ook prijsgemaakt; de slaven werden vrijgelaten op het eiland Itaparica hoewel Hein ze tot zijn leedwezen niet tegen scheurbuik had kunnen behandelen omdat hij geen citrusvruchten had kunnen vinden. Hierop splitste Hein zijn vloot om met verschillende smaldelen zuidelijker de verschillende Braziliaanse havens te teisteren. Zelf viel hij tussen 10 en 18 juni Bahia weer aan en organiseerde sloepenaanvallen tegen Portugese schepen die in kreken verborgen lagen. Opnieuw viel hem een rijke buit aan suiker in handen; één keer bleek een Portugees schip de terugweg afgesneden te hebben. Hein viel het aan en brandde het helemaal neer zodat de uitweg weer vrij was. Op 25 augustus begon Hein op de Hollandia en vergezeld door vijf andere schepen de terugtocht naar Nederland. Op 26 oktober verscheen hij onverwacht voor de Kamer van de WIC te Amsterdam om meteen verslag te doen. Opnieuw kreeg hij van de Staten-Generaal een gouden ereketting en opnieuw was er geen grote publieke belangstelling voor zijn verrichtingen, ondanks een speciale herdenkingsprent door graveur Hessel Gerritszoon. Derde tocht Voor zijn derde tocht (1628-1629) behield hij de titels van kapitein-generaal en admiraal. Zijn tweede man was echter de oudere luitenant-admiraal Hendrick Lonck die dus anciënniteit had. In de 17e eeuw lag, ook in de burgerlijke Republiek, het rangonderscheid altijd uiterst gevoelig. Iedereen lette steeds goed op of hij overeenkomstig zijn positie — en dus niet "min-achtend" — werd behandeld om statusval te voorkomen. Om die gevoeligheden te ontzien, noemde Hein zich op deze expeditie systematisch "generaal" en Lonck was dan de "admiraal". De WIC zond in 1628 maar liefst drie vloten naar Amerika. Dirck Symenszoon Uitgeest viel Brazilië aan met twaalf schepen; Pieter Adriaenszoon Ita ging met een even groot aantal vast voorop naar de Caraïben. Hein vertrok met 31 schepen en 4000 man op 13 april met het uitdrukkelijke doel de Spaanse schatvloot te onderscheppen, die onder meer met zilver, indigo en cochenille beladen onderweg was naar Spanje. Zijn vlaggenschip was de Amsterdam met vijftig kanonnen; zijn vlaggenkapitein de latere viceadmiraal Witte de With. Viceadmiraal en derde man was Joost van Trappen Banckert van de Zeeuwse Kamer van de WIC, de vader van de latere luitenant-admiraal Adriaen Banckert. Hoewel met Hein, De With en Banckert (de "gesel der Spanjaarden") drie van de grootste vechtjassen uit de Nederlandse maritieme geschiedenis op één vloot verenigd waren, had de expeditie meer door geluk dan dapperheid succes. Omdat de plannen al in een vroeg stadium door de corruptie van de klerken waren uitgelekt, keek heel Europa gespannen toe of het Hein zou gelukken. De Terra Firma-vloot uit Zuid-Amerika die het zilver uit Peru moest vervoeren, bleef in de havens liggen toen het duidelijk werd dat Hein inderdaad in het gebied aanwezig was. De St-Jacobsvloot uit Mexico werd echter niet op tijd gewaarschuwd en voer uit naar Cuba, waar een storm een gedeelte naar de Nederlandse vloot dreef die in de buurt van Havana al een tijd te wachten lag en bijna op het punt stond terug te keren. Op 8 september (Juliaanse kalender) vielen vijftien schepen vrijwel zonder gevecht in Heins handen; tijdens de hele expeditie verloor hij slechts 150 man door ziekte en desertie. Deze overval, de Slag in de baai van Matanzas, leverde 11.509.524 guldens op (na aftrek van de kosten kennelijk zo'n zeven miljoen want de stadhouder had recht op 10% van de winst en kreeg volgens een latere opgaaf van Johan de Witt 700.000 guldens), een gigantisch bedrag voor die tijd: het equivalent in koopkracht van ruwweg een half miljard euro in huidig geld, terwijl de Nederlandse economie toen ongeveer twee orden van grootte kleiner was dan de huidige. Piet Hein werd daarvoor beloond met zes duizend guldens en de bemanningsleden met elk 200 gulden, wat zelfs tot oproer leidde. De verovering leverde hem de grote faam op in Nederland die tot de dag van vandaag voortduurt. Met de opbrengst van dergelijke goud- en zilvertransporten bekostigde Spanje de strijd tegen de Nederlandse opstandelingen (Tachtigjarige Oorlog). Het verlies betekende voor de Habsburgers dus niet alleen een overeenkomend verlies aan prestige maar ook de feitelijke onmogelijkheid de oorlog nog tot een goed einde te brengen. Vanaf dat moment zou de positie van Spanje als wereldmacht binnen één generatie verloren gaan. De Republiek had nu echter het geld om in 1629 de zeer dure belegering van 's-Hertogenbosch te beginnen, de onneembaar geachte "Moerasdraeck", waardoor de Habsburgse landblokkade gebroken zou worden; een versterking van stadhouder Frederik Hendriks reputatie als "Stedendwinger", die al begonnen was met de herovering van Grolle in 1627. Toch waren er ook indirecte nadelen voor de Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden: als centrum van het ontluikende hoogkapitalisme waren ze kritisch afhankelijk van een onbelemmerde werking van de geldpomp die de zilvertransporten voor de wereldhandel waren. Het even vasthouden van het zilver veroorzaakte een dip in de wereldeconomie. Dat besefte toen echter niemand en het hele volk maakte zich op voor een heldenontvangst. Terugkeer Op 17 september begon Hein aan de overtocht naar Nederland. Het adviesjacht Ooievaar van kapitein Salomon Willemszoon snelde vooruit en bereikte op 15 november Rotterdam. De volgende dag deed de kapitein kond aan Staten-Generaal en stadhouder; de overmaat van vreugde was zo groot dat zowel Staten als prins hem een gouden ketting toezegden voor het enkele feit dat hij de boodschapper was van zo'n goed nieuws. Men probeerde het nog geheim te houden maar op 17 november had drukker Jan van Hilten al de primeur. Ondertussen was Hein nog lang niet thuis. De Spaanse koning had al uit voorzorg een grote vloot bijeengebracht in Cádiz maar durfde die niet zo laat in het jaar de oceaan op te sturen. Hij zette al zijn hoop dus maar op zijn Duinkerker Kapers. Om de doorgang door Het Kanaal vrij te houden voer commandeur Johan Evertsen uit met een Zeeuws smaldeel. Geteisterd door stormen en scheurbuik bereikte Heins vloot op 3 december Land's End waar Evertsen hem opwachtte met drie schepen en het kwade bericht dat hij zich door 27 Duinkerkers had moeten heenvechten. Luitenant-admiraal Philips van Dorp was, hoewel al kruisend op volle zee, met tien schepen zonder slag te durven leveren teruggekeerd naar Vlissingen, wat deze nog zwaar aangerekend zou worden. Hein besloot hierop de haven van Falmouth binnen te vallen; vijf afgedwaalde schepen kwamen na felle gevechten op eigen houtje behouden thuis. De WIC wist te melden dat men van Karel I van Engeland nog een persoonlijke toezegging had gekregen dat Engeland het geldende assistentieverdrag normaal zou nakomen, maar Hein had daar weinig vertrouwen in en lag met geladen kanons en brandende lonten in de haven. Toch wisten de Engelsen tot verbazing van alle gezanten, die het tegenovergestelde hadden voorspeld, de verleiding te weerstaan. Wel ontstond er een diplomatieke rel over de vraag of Hein 277 pond en zes schelling invoerrechten moest betalen over een partij huiden die hij om schade te voorkomen aan land had laten zetten. De admiraal hield voet bij stuk, bleef wachten tot hij gelijk kreeg en stak pas op 3 januari 1629 in zee om op 9 januari het Goereese Gat binnen te zeilen. Bij zijn terugkeer werd hij in Amsterdam, Haarlem en Leiden als een held binnengehaald. Er waren vele eremaaltijden en publieke huldigingen, die luister werd bijgezet door openbare feestelijkheden met vuurwerk. Alle grenssteden en ambassades moesten verplicht feestvieren zodat het heel de wereld duidelijk zou worden hoe groot de overwinning was. Zelf wist Hein zijn roem wel te relativeren; toen hij op het bordes van het stadhuis van Leiden door een uitzinnige menigte toegejuicht werd, merkte hij op tegen de burgemeester: Siet hoe het volck nu raest, omdat ick soo grooten schat t'huys brenghe, die daer weijnich voor hebbe gedaen; ende te voren als ick der voor hadde ghevochten, ende verre grooter daden ghedaen als dese, en heeft men sich naeuwlijcks aen mij ghekeert. In februari kreeg hij een gouden ereketting van stadhouder Frederik Hendrik, admiraal-generaal van land's vloot. De aandeelhouders van de WIC kregen een dividend uitgekeerd van 50%. De koersen stegen daarbij nog eens met 225%; Hein had zijn vrouw nog aangeraden aandelen te kopen maar die durfde dat niet. De Heren Negentien, de bewindhebbers van de WIC, kregen samen 1% van de winst; stadhouder Frederik Hendrik in z'n eentje ontving 10%, een enorm bedrag. De opvarenden kregen als prijsgeld slechts zeventien maanden extra gage; de personeelskosten beliepen hierdoor samen met de normale gage zo'n 1,7 miljoen. Omdat Hein ongeveer 350 guldens de maand verdiende, kreeg hij dus zesduizend gulden extra. Uit zijn testament blijkt dat hij niets van belang verduisterd had. Hein kreeg de keus of hij uitbetaald zou worden in geld of cochenille; hij koos voor baar geld maar merkte kort daarop dat de prijs van de rode verfstof juist door zijn actie flink aan het stijgen was en vroeg alsnog in natura uitgekeerd te krijgen. Dit werd geweigerd. Vele opvarenden voelden zich tekortgedaan, het WIC-kantoor in Amsterdam werd bestormd en Hein vreesde dat men bij hem of zijn vrouw verhaal zou gaan halen; hij was al bedreigd. Dit alles verstoorde de verhouding tussen hem en de compagnie. Luitenant-admiraal van 's Lands Vloot Op 16 maart kwam het de Staten-Generaal ter ore dat er onoverbrugbare tegenstellingen waren ontstaan tussen Hein en de Heren Negentien. In allerijl werd er een verzoeningscommissie benoemd die echter op 21 maart moest melden dat de onderhandelingen alsnog stuk waren gelopen op de exorbitante eisen die Hein stelde aan zijn bevelhebberschap: hij wilde volledige vrijheid van handelen, 1500 guldens de maand en bewindhebber worden van de Admiraliteit van Amsterdam. Op 26 maart 1629 werd van Lonck als zijn opvolger bij de WIC benoemd; maar dezelfde dag werd Hein beëdigd als luitenant-admiraal van Holland en West-Friesland, dus in dienst van de Hollandse Staten. Frederick Hendrik had dit zo geregeld. Dit betekende ook dat hij bevelhebber was van de confederale vloot, als eerste niet-adellijke admiraal en opvolger van de plaatsvervangende bevelhebber, de edelman Van Dorp, die zelf admiraal Laurens Reael verving. Als zodanig diende hij meteen een tienpuntenplan in ter verbetering van het marinebestuur. Veel van zijn hervormingsvoorstellen werden echter door de vijf admiraliteiten afgewezen. Hein verhuisde nu naar Delft. Op 29 mei vertrok hij met een eskader uit Hellevoetsluis, met zijn schip de Vliegende Groene Draak, tegen de Duinkerker Kapers. Die bleken zich echter nog niet op zee te bevinden. Op 17 juni onderschepte hij echter drie Oostender kaperschepen. Zoals zijn gewoonte was schoof hij zijn schip tussen twee kaperschepen in, toevallig die van de admiraal en viceadmiraal van de Oostendse vloot, om ze beiden tegelijkertijd de volle laag te geven. In dit geval liep het slecht af. Een achtpondskogel raakte hem na een half uur in de linkerschouder en hij was op slag dood. Dat het gevecht niet verloren ging, maar de Nederlandse vloot toch succes opleverde was te danken aan de vlaggenkapitein van het admiraalsschip, Maarten Harpertszoon Tromp. Deze zou later uitgroeien tot een belangrijk admiraal. Maar alle drie de kaperschepen werden genomen en de bemanningen ervan werden op last van Tromp ter plekke opgehangen. Piet Hein werd op 4 juli met grote eer begraven in de Oude Kerk in Delft. Pas in 1638 kwam na lang aandringen van de weduwe op staatskosten het beloofde marmeren praalgraf klaar, meestal toegeschreven aan Pieter de Keyser. Veel later, in 1870, is in Delfshaven een zandstenen beeld geplaatst, een werk van de Bossche beeldhouwer Joseph Graven. Heins opvolger was toch weer de algemeen als incompetent beschouwde Van Dorp. ''Een triomfantelijk lied van de Zilvervloot'' :Heb je van de zilveren vloot wel gehoord, '' :''De zilveren vloot van Spanje? :Die had er veel Spaanse matten aan boord, :En appeltjes van Oranje. :Piet Hein!, Piet Hein!, :Piet Hein, zijn naam is klein, :Zijn daden bennen groot, :Zijn daden bennen groot: :Hij heeft gewonnen de Zilveren Vloot, :die heeft gewonnen, gewonnen de Zilveren Vloot. :die heeft gewonnen de Zilvervloot. De tekst van dit 19e eeuwse lied, Een triomfantelijk lied van de Zilvervloot, dat zeker heeft bijgedragen aan de huidige bekendheid van Piet Hein is in 1844 geschreven door Jan Pieter Heye; de melodie uit 1856 is van Johannes Josephus Viotta. Het is gebaseerd op 17e-eeuwse vermeldingen van een soortgelijk lied dat ook "Hein" op "klein" rijmde en "vloot" op "groot". Zilvervloot}} Verwijzingen *Piet Hein heeft een standbeeld in Rotterdam-Delfshaven op het Piet Heynplein en aan de baai van Matanzas. De Oude Kerk te Delft heeft een grafmonument. *Onder andere de Piet Heintunnel en Hotel Piet Hein in Amsterdam werden naar hem vernoemd. *Een directe Deense afstammeling heette ook Piet Hein en was een bekende 20e eeuwse dichter, schrijver, wiskundige en uitvinder. *Verschillende schepen van de Koninklijke Marine heette Hr. Ms. Piet Hein. *Piet Heyn is geboren in de Piet Heynstraat in Rotterdam-Delfshaven. Categorie:Personen